RTN Pasado
by SaKaSu
Summary: La cárcel de La Hierba ha sido atacada por un personaje misterioso, por lo que los presos de rango S de todas las aldeas han escapado. Al equipo 7 se le asigna la búsqueda de éste villano, y La Hierba les ha otorgado una ayudante, quien parece tener más que ver con el equipo 7 de lo que parece.


Estarán cansados de leer en todos lados lo que ha ocurrido con el final del manga. No voy a repetirlos más allá de que veo un montón de incongruencias que quizá, y sólo quizá se aclaren con la película.

Por mi parte, no pienso retirarme del fandom, ni mucho menos de las parejas que no se cumplieron de mi gusto (obviamente el SasuKarin es la principal de ellas). Seguiré escribiendo tanto los fics que debo como los nuevos proyectos (como este), porque ni el final del manga me quita la inspiración de lo que me gusta, y seguiré escribiendo de aquello que me gusta hasta que la vida se me escape.

Sin más, los dejo con éste pequeño proyecto esperando que suba los ánimos de aquellos que aún no han abandonado el gusto por la pareja y por supuesto, éste lado de fanfiction n_n

Casi lo olvido, la imagen de la portada está hecha por ManaKarin, yo sólo la tomé prestada porque cuando la vi, me inspiró a éste fic n_n

* * *

><p>Pese a todo inconveniente que las diferencias del equipo siete solía tener, el grupo logró terminar su misión con éxito y volver a Konoha ilesos. Estando ya en la aldea, Kakashi anunció que iría a reportar a la Hokage sobre su misión, a lo que Sakura se ofreció a acompañarlo, debido a que quería hablar con su maestra. Menma se despidió del equipo, mientras Sasuke siguió todo el camino a la pelirosada tratando de cortejarla. A pesar del rechazo de la Haruno, Hatake no dudó en seguir dándole ánimos, por lo que los tres llegaron frente a la puerta de la oficina de Tsunade.<p>

—Vamos Sakura —hablaba Uchiha— Vayamos a tomar un helado saliendo de aquí.

Haruno ya estaba harta, e ignorando la propuesta, se acercó a llamar a la puerta. Al escuchar el permiso a entrar, la pelirrosada abrió la puerta, y cuando menos se dio cuenta, Sasuke ya estaba a mitad del salón abrazando, a una chica sin duda.

—Hola gatita, mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke —lo oyó decir mientras sacaba una flor de quien sabe dónde— Siempre estaré a tu lado.

Sakura estampó su mano en la frente, su compañero lo estaba volviendo a hacer y esperaba que ocurriera alguno de los casos que ella había observado. Ya fuera lo que hacen todas en la aldea de alabarlo, o bien, lo que hacía Hinata y darle una buena bofetada. Sin embargo, sorpresivamente para los presentes, aquella joven no reaccionó de ninguna de las dos formas, y de repente, ésta se soltó a llorar.

—¿Eh? Oye… ¿por qué lloras? —Preguntaba Sasuke desconcertado— Oye… por favor…

Uchiha quedó paralizado ante la reacción de la joven, era la primera vez que una chica lloraba por su presencia y estaba incrédulo. Tanto así, que no sintió cuando Sakura lo tomó de la oreja y lo alejó de la desconsolada chica.

—Por favor discúlpalo —pidió Sakura una vez que lo sacó de la habitación y ella volvió a la presencia de una chica pelirroja que seguía llorando— Es un idiota, pero no tiene malas intenciones.

Poco a poco la chica contuvo su llanto, y con la manga de su suéter se limpió las lágrimas.

—Lamento la interrupción Hokage-sama —habló Kakashi— Sólo venía a informarle que la misión fue hecha con éxito.

—Bien hecho.

—Y yo venía a preguntar sobre mi siguiente entrenamiento.

—Por ahora lo aplazaremos, pues ahora tengo una nueva misión para el equipo 7 —llamó la atención del albino y la pelirrosada— Ella es Uzumaki Karin, viene de La Hierva y trabajaran en conjunto.

—¿Uzumaki? —murmuró Sakura observándola detenidamente.

—Mucho gusto —asintió aún con algunos sollozos.

—Karin-chan es parte de La Hierva, una aldea que tiene acuerdos con todas las naciones —habló Tsunade— En su aldea se encuentra la cárcel para los criminales de rango S, y la gente que ahí vigila, tiene conocimiento de sellos tan fuertes, que jamás se ha oído que alguien haya escapado de ahí —hizo una pausa mostrando preocupación— Hace unos días alguien llegó y atacó la cárcel. No sabemos quién fue ni con qué propósito concreto, pero bastó un ataque para que todos los criminales escaparan —era notoria la sorpresa en los rostros de los integrantes del equipo siete— En este momento, todas las aldeas nos encontramos en un dilema, pues tenemos la obligación de volverlos a capturar, pero son criminales poderosos que requieren la atención de los ninjas más fuertes de la aldea.

—Pero si mandan a los ninjas más fuertes, las aldeas quedaran desprotegidas —agregó Kakashi y la Kage asintió.

—Es por ello que aprovecharemos a los ninjas rastreadores de la aldea para que la captura se más rápida, pero, fuera de eso, se acordó con La Hierva de enviar un equipo por aldea a buscar al responsable —habló Shizune.

—Al equipo siete se le asignará dicha misión. Deberán averiguar quién hizo todo esto y localizar su guarida —continuó Senju— Tienen prohibido atacar a los equipos de las demás aldeas, y principalmente, tienen prohibido atacar al responsable de todo. Sólo lo localizarán y vendrán a informarlo ¿entendido? —Kakashi y Sakura asintieron— La Hierva también ayudará mandando a una persona que apoye los equipos de rastreo, y Karin-chan será su apoyo.

¿Ella? Se preguntó Sakura nada convencida, pues después de haberla visto llorar de esa forma, no parecía el tipo de chica que pudiera sobrellevar una misión.

—Gracias por permitirme trabajar con ustedes —musitó la aludida haciendo reverencia al albino y la pelirrosada— No… no me digan que ese chico… —recordó a Sasuke— También…

—No te preocupes, no te hará nada —sonrió Sakura— Yo me encargaré de él.

—Vayan a descansar, si bien es prioritario que ustedes salgan pronto, primero mandaré los equipos de captura y ustedes deberán salir sin ser percibidos —pidió Tsunade— Deben perderse entre la cantidad de ninjas que irá saliendo poco a poco.

—Si —se oyó el unísono de a quien se refería.

Tras una reverencia, los tres ninjas se retiraron de la oficina Kage. Sakura no dejaba de mirar a aquella chica, un poco por su apellido, otro poco al verse como una niña común sin habilidades aparentes.

—¿Sucede algo? —la pelirroja se dio cuenta.

—No nada, es que… ¿de pura casualidad no eres prima de Menma?

—¿Conoces a Menma-nisan?

—Si, él es parte del equipo siete. Recuerdo que Menma alguna vez me habló de ti —comentó Sakura— Y por cierto, ese chico… era Sasuke-kun.

—¿Sasuke-kun? —peguntó sorprendida, no lo había reconocido por el susto— Él… ¿de verdad?

Kakashi notó a su alumno pasmado y se acercó a tratar de reanimarlo contándole de la misión, y por supuesto, animándolo a que no se rindiera.

—Si, y mira, hablando de él —señaló al aludido que seguía en shock a lado de la puerta— Creo que lo has vuelto a sorprender —río la pelirrosada— Menma me contó lo que pasó cuando niños —la pelirroja se avergonzó al recordar aquél suceso y bajó la mirada sonrojada— No te avergüences, seguro se lo merecía.

Tras las palabras de Sakura, Karin echó a correr fuera de la torre. La pelirosada no pudo más que pensar que aquella chica era rara, y que quizá no serviría de apoyo en nada. Quizá, sólo quizá, estaba ahí porque Menma era su primo y sólo eso.

—Sakura ¿podrías avisarle a Menma que nos veremos en las puertas de la aldea al alba? —Pidió Kakashi— Yo llevaré a Sasuke a su casa.

—De acuerdo.

Al salir de la torre, Sakura se topó con Karin, y ésta se volvió a ella de repente.

—¿Estás bien?

—Si, lo siento —se disculpó Karin, es que cada vez que me acuerdo de eso… —nuevamente se puso roja y sacudió la cabeza— Perdón, mejor iré a casa de mis tíos, nos vemos mañana.

—Espera ¿sabes llegar?

—No pero…

—Ven, yo te llevo —se ofreció Sakura— Así le informaré a Menma de la misión.

—Gracias.

Las jóvenes kunoichis iniciaron su camina, aunque al principio no dijeron nada; por un lado la timidez de la extranjera, y por el otro, la pregunta constante en la mente de Sakura al no ver nada especial en esa chica que escondía las manos en las mangas largas de su suéter y con las que, de vez en cuando se tapaba la mitad de la cara.

—Hacía tiempo que no venías a Konoha ¿verdad?

—No. Cuando entré en la academia ninja, los entrenamientos y exámenes no me permitían venir.

—La Hierba no está lejos de aquí, entonces allá deben ser estrictos —comentó Sakura incrédula, pues si era así, la chica debía ser fuerte, pero no lo aparentaba.

—Mi aldea es de las más estrictas en cuanto a entrenamiento, sólo la supera La Niebla.

Sakura sí había oído de La Niebla, una aldea sanguinaria sin duda alguna, pero ciertamente era la primera vez que oía hablar de los ninjas de La Hierba. Aquella aldea era pequeña, y sólo la conocía por albergar la cárcel que su maestra le había comentado.

—Entonces seguramente eres una kunoichi fuerte —sonrió Sakura.

—Yo… —bajó el rostro avergonzada— Pues es que…

Al parecer no, aquella chica era débil, pero simpática. Ciertamente Sakura estaba sorprendida, pues recordaba haber oído de Menma que su prima era una niña de carácter, mandona y soberbia, pero nada tenía que ver con la chica que estaba viendo frente suyo.

Pocos minutos después ya estaban en la casa de los Uzumaki, y tras abrirse la puerta, Karin se vio envuelta entre los brazos de su tía.

—¡Karin-chan! ¡Qué gusto verte!

—Tía… me… me estas asfixiando.

—¡Oh! ¡Y vienes acompañada de Sakura-chan!

—Buenas tarde Kushina-san —saludó la aludida.

—¡Menma! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Tenemos visitas! —Anunció Kushina— Pero pasen chicas, no se queden ahí.

—¿Quién es? —salió Minato en mandil y un cucharon en la mano— ¡Sakura-chan, bienvenida! —no notó a la segunda chica hasta que su esposa se hizo a un lado— ¡Karin-chan! ¡Qué gusto verte!

Menma, callado, bajó las escaleras y asomó el rostro de mala gana para saber quién era la dichosa visita, no habría bajado, pero cuando su madre se oye entusiasta y no le hacen caso, seguro que la bestia aparecía.

—¿Karin? —se sorprendió al verla.

—Hola Menma-nisan —sonrió la aludida recibiendo una sonrisa de medio lado de parte del aludido.

—Perdón que los interrumpa —habló Sakura— Menma, mañana debemos estar a primera hora con Kakashi-sensei en la entrada de la aldea. Karin-chan te explicará más a detalle.

—¿Pero ya te vas? —cuestionó Kushina sorprendida al ver a Haruno abrir la puerta— Por favor, quédate a cenar con nosotros.

—No quiero incomodarlos.

—Para nada, lo menos que podemos hacer por la hija de un héroe es invitarla a cenar —habló Minato para luego correr a la cocina— ¡Ya casi está!

Sakura aceptó la invitación, después de todo siempre era mejor comer acompañada que sola.

Por otro lado, en el Barrio Uchiha, Kakashi llevaba cargando a Sasuke hasta su casa. Llamó a la puerta e Itachi lo recibió.

—¡¿Qué pasó?! —preguntó exaltado.

—Está bien, sólo está desanimado por el amor —Kakashi entregó a Itachi a su hermano— Pero aún es joven, y no debe rendirse —levantó el pulgar— Mañana debe estar a primera hora en las puertas de la aldea, adiós.

Itachi metió a Sasuke a la casa y lo dejó en el suelo. Se veía en shock, pero según Kakashi no había sido nada. Qué suerte que fue su día de descanso en Akatsuki para poder recibirlo, pero eso no le quitaba la incógnita de qué lo tenía así.

—¿Sasuke?

—Ella… se puso… se puso a llorar…

—¿De quién hablas?

—Esa chica pelirroja.

¿Chica pelirroja? Itachi se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza, ahora entendía por qué su hermano estaba así; creyó que ya lo había superado, pero muy en el fondo, el mayor sabía que esa era la razón de su actitud de Don Juan.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí los dejo. Cualquier duda o comentario, pueden dejarlo en el review, mas si esperan una respuesta inmediata, los invito a darle like a mi página en facebook que encontraran en mi perfil, ya que no respondo seguido los inbox de fanfiction, sin embargo, en facebook, los contestará sin tantas premuras.<p> 


End file.
